The Goddess of Stars
by AquilaDaze
Summary: As Darcy arrives in Asgard, all she can feel is nostalgia. Her heart beats faster and every sight brings a wealth of memories. What is happening? This is my first story so please be kind.


**Chapter 1**

As soon as Darcy had left the bridge, even before that, since she has seen Heimdall she had been getting this feeling of nostalgia. Like she had been here before, seen these sights and walked upon these roads. Thor and Jane were quick to distance themselves from her, leaving her with Sif and a woman introduced as Eir. As they walked Sif began to explain everything but Darcy had zoned out. She glanced up ahead and felt a sharp pain in her chest when she saw Jane reach out and grab Thor's arm. Jane glanced back and smiled before saying "Darcy! Thor is going to show me the gardens while Sif takes you to your room. I'm sure we'll see you for dinner" she giggled before they walked off.

Sif smiled down at her "Would you like to explore a bit before we go Lady Darcy? There is a beautiful courtyard on the way to your room".

Darcy forced a smile "Thank you Sif. That would be great!"

They headed off and Sif showed Darcy all the views Asgard had to offer along the way. As they reached the palace Darcy started to sweat, her head was pounding and her heart racing. _'I know that place'_ she thought as they made their way to the courtyard. She began to vision it differently. There were white flowers everywhere and as she got closer to the center Thor stood in the middle. Darcy shook her head and looked around, hearing her heart pound in her ears.

"Lady Darcy? Are you okay?" Eir asked, noticing Darcy began to sway. Darcy looked at her before her eyes rolled back and she fell. Sif exclaimed in surprise but caught her and lowered her to the ground. Eir caught sight of a passing guard and shouted "Get Prince Thor! His guest is fallen!" who nodded and ran off.

 _In the Garden_

"Your Highness! Lady Darcy has collapsed in the courtyard!" a guard said as he ran to where Thor and Jane were sat in the garden. Thor immediately leapt to his feet and ran through the castle, shouting at the guard to retrieve the healers. Jane stumbled when he left her, casting a hurt look towards his back that Thor never saw, and followed sedately behind him. _'Darcy…You have the worst timing!'_ she grumbled as she walked.

Thor strode through the courtyard, pushing through the throng of spectators as they crowded around a fallen figure in the middle of the yard. Sif and Eir were crouched by her side and as he approached Sif stood to make room. He heard her command the watchers to leave however Darcy claimed his attention.

As he inspected her he fell to his knees in shock. It was her. His lost princess. Gone was her earlier outfit. She was wearing a simple white shift that seemed to be floating just above her skin. As he watched her hair grew until it reached her knees and stars began to shine along it. Her glasses were gone and a circuit encircled her forehead that shone with the light of the stars.

"Astraea…" he breathed causing Sif and Eir to inhale sharply and whip around to look again.

"No… That is impossible Thor… She died" As she spoke Sif slowly dropped to her knees beside him, lifting a hand towards Darcy. As her fingers made contact there was a flash of light that shone so bright that everyone closed their eyes. Jane who had just arrived stood on the edge of the courtyard and folded her arms, hiding from the light behind a pillar.

The light faded and as they watched Darcy slowly sat up, her hair covering her face. It was still long and sparkled with the stars but gone was the shift. In its place was Darcy's jeans and jumper.

Thor reached out a hand "Darcy? Are you alright?" he asked as he pulled her face towards him. He then jerked his hand away when her eyes, previously blue, shined white and glowed. "…No… Astraea…It is you" he breathed out and brought her to his chest.

Sif sprung to her feet and said, "The King must be informed!" as she ran into the castle. As she passed them people began to whisper and immediately ran to tell others that the lost princess had returned.

No one noticed that Jane stood in the shadows of a pillar; her fingers squeezing her arms as she watched the man she loved hold her assistant to his chest like they were lovers. _'What is going on! Thor is mine!'_ she thought to herself. Everyone around her was celebrating and as she watched a couple of Aesir women stood near her and started excitedly talking.

"I can't believe she has returned" the blonde wearing blue said.

"I know!" her friend replied "The prince must be ecstatic!"

' _The Prince? They must mean Loki… Who is Darcy to him?'_ as Jane wondered she slowly leaned closer to hear more of their conversation.

"Prince Thor was distraught when she disappeared. He nearly caused wars!" the blonde cried. "Thankfully King Odin and Prince Loki were able to calm him. After that no one saw him for a decade!"

Jane stumbled back in shock, her hand coming up to cover her mouth as tears gathered in her eyes. She couldn't believe her ears. _'Thor was the prince? But he's mine…'_ she thought.

"What about the girl he's brought to Asgard? The twig of a human?" the blonde's friend asked. Jane leaned forward again, pressing her hand against her mouth to keep silent.

The blonde opened her mouth but before she could there was a thunderous racket as the King swept into the yard. He moved towards the still kneeling Thor and Darcy and knelt down besides them. In a move that Jane had never seen before he brushed a lock of hair off Darcy's face and studied her eyes.

"Where have you been, my dear?" he asked. Darcy closed her eyes and leaned into Thor's embrace.

"You will have to forgive me Your Highness. I am afraid I cannot discuss that with you here" as she spoke she leaned back before resting her hands upon Thor's cheeks and saying "Thor… Oh my love, I have missed you so much" with tears in her eyes.

Thor continued to stare before leaning in and resting his forehead against hers, wiping away the tears running down her face. "I have never forgotten you my love. More than you will ever know" he whispered to her.


End file.
